Un retour dans le passé
by Audy
Summary: Bella a été transformé peu de temps après qu'Edward l'a quitté. Cependant, elle a perdu une partide sa mémoire, elle ne souvient plus de sa vie passé à Forks. Cela va faire 80 ans qu'elle habite avec ses frère et ils décidèrent d'aller vire à Forks.
1. Prologue

**Un retour dans le passé**

**Prologue**

Je sus que la situation à notre problème se trouve dans cette partie de ma mémoire dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Je me trouvai là au milieu d'une clairière qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais ce fut trop flou dans mon esprit pour que je perçoive quelque chose de concret.

D'un coup, je sentis plusieurs odeurs différentes mais parmi elles, j'en reconnus quelques unes dont Lui, celui que je ne voulais plus voir, dont je voulais oublier ce souvenir après avoir subi toutes ces tortures pendant des années. Alors, je me suis levée pour leur faire face et quelques secondes après je fus encerclée par eux. Je fus rejointe par mes frères et me sœurs ainsi que nos amis prêt à me défendre s'ils attaquèrent. On resta ainsi quelques minutes ainsi, eux entrain de nous regarder et nous en position d'attaque sauf moi, car je fus bien trop pétrifiée pour bouger de ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Sans que j'y mis aperçoive, ils commencèrent une bataille un combat bien trop effrayant. Celle-ci fut encore plus grande que la précédente, car IL eut bien le temps de se préparer son coup. Je regardai cette scène avec horreur sans pouvoir bouger.

C'est là, où j'ai eu un flash et tout me vient directement s'abattre sur moi sans que j'y fasse quelque chose. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Encore une nouvelle ville**

Voilà encore une fois, on se retrouvait dans un avion pour aller vivre dans une autre ville. On changeait tous les cinq ans de ville pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des humains. En faite, moi et me frères nous ne sommes pas des humains, enfin nous le fûmes jadis mais plus maintenant. Nous sommes devenus des vampires.

Je me mis à regarder à travers le hublot, tout en contemplant le ciel, je me mis à repenser à ces années passées, comment j'en étais arrivée là, comment j'avais rencontré mes frères. Mais surtout de leur passé à eux.

Mon premier frère, Alexis est née en 1589 en France à Paris. Il a été transformé lors de sa vingt-troisième année alors qu'il sortait de chez lui tranquillement pour aller se promener dans la forêt. Il ne se souvient pas de qui l'a transformé en effet, il eut pour souvenir que deux yeux bordeaux. Après les trois jours de sa transformation, il s'est réveillé et fut surpris de voir une femme à côté de lui assise dans un fauteuil. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il était devenu et tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les vampires. Elle lui décrivit son mode alimentaire qui était différent des autres, elle ne buvait que le sang des animaux. Depuis ce jour, Alexis a adopté ce régime. Au fil des années, ils se sont appris à se connaître, ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés. Ils vécurent heureux durant des décennies. Mais, un jour ce fut le cauchemar pour Alexis car en ne voyant pas sa femme rentrée de la chasse, il décida d'aller la rejoindre. Quand, il a réussi à retrouver sa bien-aimé, il eut un spectacle horrifiant, il voyait de ses propres yeux sa femme mourir. Il se laissa tombé sur les genoux, prit sa tête dans ses mains et hurla toute la peine, la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il resta là pendant plusieurs jours. Il a pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans sa femme alors il décida de se rendre à Volterra, pour demander aux Volturis de le tuer. Ce fut là-bas qu'il rencontrait Zac mon autre frère, il a su dès qu'il a vu qu'il pouvait être utile à quelqu'un, en l'aidant à se relever.

Quant à mon second frère, Zac, lui aussi n'a pas eut de chance durant sa vie. Il est né en 1899 à Rome, il n'a pas eu une enfance très heureuse. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là où le temps soit peu qu'ils étaient là avec lui se furent pour lui dire qu'il n'était rien qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour être leur fils. Il en eut plus qu'assez de ces reproches, qu'il décida de partir quand il aura atteint sa majorité. Alors, lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire, il quitta son ancienne demeure ; ce fut comme cela qu'il se retrouvait dans une nouvelle ville appelé Volterra où ce fut un ami qui lui en a parlé. Tout ce passait bien durant plusieurs mois, il y trouva un travail. Il mena enfin une vie tranquille jusqu'au jour il rencontra un homme d'une peau pâle même très pâle aux yeux bordeaux. Ce jour a chamboulé sa vie car ce fut aussi celui de sa mort ainsi, que de sa renaissance. A la fin de sa transformation, il se retrouva dans une chambre majestueuse. Il a appris que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré s'appelait Aro Volturis et qu'il l'avait transformé. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il était devenu et lui demanda s'il voulut rejoindre s. Il accepta bien sûr étant donné qu'il ne connaissait personne. Cela fut quelques années que Zac était devenu vampire, il le vivait très mal, il ne supportait pas de tuer des humains pour survivre mais il n'avait pas le choix car il ne connaissait aucun autre moyen de se nourrir. Il se sentit de plus en plus malheureux, il se voyait comme un monstre assoiffé de sang jusqu'au jour où Alexis s'est rendu au château. Il a su tout de suite qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et peut être qu'un espoir se dessinait devant ses yeux.

Je fus sortie dans mes pensées par un de mes frères :

- Bella !

- Oui !

- Arrête de rêvasser ! Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport de Seattle. Aller, viens !!

- D'accord. J'arrive Zac.

On descendit de l'avion, puis on n'a rejoint Alexis. Il a eut le temps de louer une voiture pour pouvoir terminée notre voyage. Notre nouvelle villa se situait à Forks et non à Seattle, il nous resta quelques kilomètres à parcourir pour atteindre notre objectif. Ce fut Alexis qui conduit car d'après lui, Zac et moi, nous roulions trop vite. Au bout de trente min que je pus enfin voir un panneau indiquant « Bienvenue à Forks ».


	3. Chapter 2

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews cela m'a fait plaisir de les lire! Je veux remercie particulièrement lucie qui me donne quelque conseil quand j'hésite sur un détail de ma fic et aussi à maily il ne faut pas t'oublier n'est ce pas?**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivé à Forks**

Dès que je sortis de la voiture, j'ai aperçu notre nouvelle villa, ou devrais je dire notre nouveau manoir tellement que notre nouvelle demeure était immense. Elle fut indescriptible tellement qu'elle était somptueuse. Elle a une tapisserie blanc cassé tirant sur le brun avec quelques pierres apparentes. Après de mettre remise de ma contemplation, j'entrepris de rentrer dans le manoir. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon qui était déjà emménagé car Zac et Alexis ont déjà emménagé la maison une semaine auparavant. Celui-ci fut composé de trois divans de couleur crème formant un U, devant ceux-ci une table basse en verre, un grand écran plasma accroché au mur et bien sûr mon piano se trouva dans le salon. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, c'était une cuisine simple mais moderne, de toute façon, elle ne servira pratiquement jamais, puis vient le tour de la salle à manger qu'on utilise généralement pour effectuer des réunions, il y avait une grande et longue table en bois ancien, entouré des chaises en bois ancien aussi. Je décidai de monter directement au deuxième étage car je sus que le premier étage était réservé à mes frères, il s'y trouva les chambres d'Alexis et de Zac, le bureau d'Alexis ainsi que quelques chambres d'amis. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je vis six portes différentes, dont trois d'entre elles menaient à mes différents dressings, tous les trois pouvaient communiquer entre eux, se fut plus simple pour moi. J'ouvris la porte en face de mes dressings. J'entrai dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était magnifique, il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Elle est tapissée de papier peint de couleur bleu nuit avec une frise de couleur marron tirant sur le cuivre. Il y avait ma bibliothèque avec tous mes livres et CD ainsi que ma toute nouvelle chaîne Hi-fi ultra sophistiquée qui m'a été offerte par Zac ; mon bureau, mon lit même si je ne peux plus dormir, j'aimais toujours m'allonger dans un lit c'est pour cela que j'avais toujours un lit et enfin mon divan de couleur marron. Je tournai le regard vers la baie vitrée, et de là où je suis, on a une superbe vue sur notre forêt, cependant nous aurons un petit problème car grâce à ma vue de vampire, je pus apercevoir une autre villa à quelques kilomètre de la notre.

- Alors ta chambre te plaît, me dit une voix derrière moi que j'avais bien sûr reconnu étant celle d'Alexis.

- Oui, merci ! Elle est plus que magnifique ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Ce n'est rien. Ne dis rien, sois juste heureuse. C'est le plus beau des remerciements pour moi, petite sœur ! répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai vu qu'on avait des voisins, psalmodiai-je en lui montrant la direction de la baie vitrée avec ma tête. Il faudra faire attention pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes !

- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il faudra être juste plus prudent que d'habitude, c'est tout, me rassura-t-il.

- T'as raison, je m'inquiète de trop. Mais bon on ne se refait pas. Pas après plus de 100 ans, ricanai-je.

- C'est vrai ! Tu viens avec nous, on va en ville pour acheter de nouvelles voitures à chacun.

- Oh oui ! Car tu serais capable de m'acheter un vrai tracteur.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si t'es une folle au volant.

- Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu es une vraie tortue au volant ; puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

On descendit les escaliers. Une fois arrivés au raz de chaussée, nous appelâmes Zac, puis nous montâmes dans la voiture direction Seattle. On a mis que trente minutes pour arriver à destination ; nous décidâmes d'aller rendre la voiture qu'on a louée avant d'aller chez le concessionnaire. Ensuite, nous y sommes allés à pied. Nous passâmes plus de deux heures chez le concessionnaire. Au final, Alexis a pris une berline noire BMW, Zac a choisit une Porsche orange-rouge et j'ai opté pour une Audi décapotable bleu crépuscule. Alexis et Zac sont rentrés directement à la maison, en revanche moi, j'ai voulu faire quelques emplettes encore. Je me dirigeai vers le centre commercial de Seattle. J'y suis rentrée environ trois heures. A la fin, de ces petites courses, j'avais acheté une robe, deux jupes, un slim et trois pulls. J'ai aussi pris pour Alexis, une paire de chaussure et deux cravates, pour Zac, je lui ai choisie deux pulls et une casquette. Dès que j'arrivai à la maison, je montai directement mes achats dans ma chambre puis je descendis dans le salon pour rejoindre mes frères et leur donner les achats que j'ai achetés pour eux.

- Tenez ! Quand je suis allée faire du shopping, je n'ai pas pu résister à vous acheter ceci, leur annonçai-je en leur souriant et leur tenant les sacs à chacun. Ils les prirent et regardèrent ce que je leur ai offert.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû Bella, me dit Alexis.

- Cela me fait plaisir de vous offrir quelque chose.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Elles sont magnifiques, me répliqua Alexis en me parlant de ses cravates.

- Chic ! Merci Bella, grâce à toi, j'ai une nouvelle casquette pour compléter mon énorme collection ! En plus, je l'adore, me remercia Zac à son tour en me prenant dans ses bras.

- De rien, et j'étais sûre que cela vous plairait. Je commence à vous connaître après 80 ans de cohabitation, leur répondis-je.

- Je dirais même que tu nous connais par cœur, ricana Zac.

- T'as raison !

- Je ne voudrais pas mettre fin à ces remerciements mais j'y suis obligé car vous deux, vous devez aller au lycée dans un peu plus d'une heure et moi, je dois aller travailler à l'hôpital. Il ne serait pas bon d'être en retard dès le premier jour, nous indiqua Alexis.

Nous hochâmes la tête en guise de réponse puis nous montâmes les escaliers pour nous préparer à notre première journée dans notre nouveau lycée.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 est posté!**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre opinion, toute review est la bienvenue.**

**Sur ce, bonne journée et au prochain chapitre! **


End file.
